ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Zero (Furnozilla's Continuity)
1= |-| 2= Ultraman Zero is a powerful Ultraman and one of the many characters in Furnozilla's Continuity. Personality His personality is the same as his canonical counterpart. History Post-Geed After the events of Ultraman Geed, Zero separated with Leito and returned to the land of light. Pre-Blizzard Before the events of Ultraman Blizzard, Zero's backstory and actions are identical to the main cannon version of him. Ultraman Blizzard Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Zero Beyond make appearances in the second story arc of Ultraman Blizzard, being an important character. Ultraman Lightning the Movie Zero is scheduled to be one of the main characters of this movie. Forms - Beyond= Beyond Zero's fusion rise form which uses the assets of Ultraman Ginga, Victory, X and Orb Origin. "Neo Fusion Rise: New Generation Capsule - Alpha! Beta!" Ultraman Zero: Beyond *'Height': 52m *'Weight': 29,000 tons *'Element': Light *STATS *'Health': 160 / 500 *'Power': 220 / 500 *'Durability': 190 / 500 *'Speed': 240 / 500 *'TOTAL': 810 / 2000 *Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 13 *'Running Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1750 m *'Jumping Height': 600 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Grip Strength': 90,000 t :;Powers Finishers *'Bulky Chorus' : Zero Beyond releases eight energy cores from his hands, the cores fire purple beams of energy. *'Wide Beyond Shot' : A much more powerful purple and light blue version of the Wide Zero Shot. *'Supreme Emerium Ray' : Zero Beyond can fire three blue emerium rays from his supreme beam lamps. This attack is superior to his normal Emerium ray. Physical *'Energy Punch' : A powerful punch that is empowered with purple energy. *'One Hundred-Fierce Punch' : A continuous punching attack. *'Energy Kick' : A powerful kick that is empowered with purple energy. **'One Hundred-Fierce Kick' : A continuous kicking attack. Weapons *'Quattro Slugger' : Four sluggers which Zero can use in combat. **'Deflection' : By launching his quattro sluggers, Zero Beyond can deflect beams. **'Megaphone' : Zero can use his sluggers as a megaphone in order to fire powerful sound waves. *'Beyond Twin Edge' : By merging his quattro sluggers, Zero Beyond can create two purple Twin Swords that are much more powerful than the normal one. **'Beyond Spark Slash' : A much more powerful purple version of the Plasma Spark Slash. **'Twin Giga Break' : Zero enlarges the solid Beyond Twin Edge into a projection, then slashes the enemy, leaving a "Z" shaped cut through the opponent. Miscellaneous *'Barrier' : A purple circular barrier. **'Barrier Dome' : Zero can enlarge the barrier into a dome, which can be used to contain other beings. *'Arm Blocking' : Zero uses his hands, coated with purple energy, to block beams. He can also send them back towards whoever fires them. - Ultimate= Ultimate Zero's ultimate form using the power of the Ultimate Aegis. *'Height': 49m *'Weight': 34,000 tons *'Element': Divine *STATS *'Health': 200 / 500 *'Power': 250 / 500 *'Durability': 230 / 500 *'Speed': 260 / 500 *'TOTAL': 940 / 2000 *Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 15 *'Running Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1200 m *'Jumping Height': 500 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Grip Strength': 70,000 t :;Powers Finishers *'Final Ultimate Zero' : Zero's ultimate attack, the armour takes the shape of a bow and arrow and is fired at his foe. It's power is immense. Weapons *'Ultimate Zero Sword' : The blade located in Zero's arm, it can slice through objects with ease. **'Sword Ray Ultimate Zero' : Zero can fire a blue arrow energy slash on foes. Miscellaneous *'Dimensional Travel' : Zero can use the Ultimate Aegis to travel between universes via a portal. *'Acceleration' : Zero can move at blinding speeds to attack enemies. *'Shielding' : As the Ultimate Aegis is originally the Shield of Baraji, Zero can use the summoned armor parts to act as a shield before donning it. - Strong-Corona= Strong-Corona Zero's strength form. *'Height': 49m *'Weight': 28,000 tons *'Element': Fire *STATS *'Health': 150 / 500 *'Power': 220 / 500 *'Durability': 190 / 500 *'Speed': 210 / 500 *'TOTAL': 770 / 2000 *Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 7 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 1200 m *'Jumping Height': 500 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Grip Strength': 85,000 t :;Powers Finishers *'Garnate Buster' : Zero gathers fiery energy from his Ultra Brace into his right or left hand and punches a flame-covered fist into the air, firing a fiery beam at his enemy destroying them. Physical *'Strong-Corona Attack' : Zero can charge up energy to his fists and feet, before delivering a combination of fiery punchs and kicks to opponent. *'Energy Punch' : Zero can engulf his fist in a purple energy and perform a powerful punch at his foe. Skills *'Enhanced Strength' : Zero's physical strength in this form is greater than in his other forms. Miscellaneous *'Ultra Hurricane' : Zero grabs his opponent and throws them into the air with enough force to generate a miniture hurricane, which then traps the victim, allowing Zero to finish them off. - Luna-Miracle= Luna-Miracle Zero's speed form. *'Height': 49m *'Weight': 26,000 tons *'Element': Wind *STATS *'Health': 150 / 500 *'Power': 180 / 500 *'Durability': 180 / 500 *'Speed': 260 / 500 *'TOTAL': 770 / 2000 *Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 9 *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Distance': 1500 m *'Jumping Height': 600 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Grip Strength': 30,000 t :;Powers Finishers *'Full Moon Wave' : Zero can generate a soft ray of light that heals the target/protects them in a barrier. Energy Attacks *'Revolium Smash' : A pulse of energy from Zero's hand. It works by converting minus energy into light energy and firing a pulse of energy into the target. Weapons *'Luna Zero Sluggers' : Blue versions of his sluggers that can slice through objects with more ease than his normal ones. **'Miracle Zero Sluggers' : Zero can generate multiple pairs of his Zero Sluggers, controlling them all mentally, he can bring them together in to slash his foes repeatedly. Skills *'Enhanced Speed' : Zero's speed in this form is greater than in his other forms. Miscellaneous *'Soul Purifying Wave' : Zero can separate beings that have merged by releashing a wave of energy upon the fusion. - Shining= Shining Zero's most powerful form. *'Height': 49m *'Weight': 29,000 tons *'Element': Glitter *STATS *'Health': 300 / 500 *'Power': 230 / 500 *'Durability': 210 / 500 *'Speed': 260 / 500 *'TOTAL': 1000 / 2000 *Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 15 *'Running Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1200 m *'Jumping Height': 500 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Grip Strength': 80,000 t :;Powers Finishers *'Shining Wide Zero Shot' : Zero is able to fire a Shining version of his Wide Zero Shot that is much more powerful than the original. *'Shining Emerium Ray' : Zero is able to fire a Shining version of his Emerium Ray. It is a massive version of the normal beam. Physical *'Energy Backlash' : From an energy spark on his right hand, Zero can repel any target he chooses. Miscellaneous *'Self-Exorcism' : Should any external forces try to hijack the control of his body, he is capable of expelling them through his innate power. *'Shining Star Drive' : Zero is able to gather a sphere of energy to rewind time within a local area. A side effect of this power is that celestial bodies appear to move in reverse very quickly. Not only that, but Zero can also change history using this technique. However, such a feat drains Zero's power drastically. *'Shining Field' : Zero can create a pocket dimension to isolate himself and other passengers from the real world. The dimension's time flow is faster than the normal rate of the real world, allowing him to use it as a training spot. As a side effect, memories of the time inside of Shining Field can travel back in time due to the temporal-scrambling nature of the technique. }} Profile * Age: 5,900 years old (Equivalent to 18-20 in human years) * Time Limit: 3 Minutes * Home Planet: Land of Light * Human Host: Leito Igaguri * Weakness: Zero, like all Ultras from M78, is weak against the cold. * Transformation Item: Ultra Zero Eye * Relationships ** Ultraseven (Father) ** Unnamed Scientist (Mother) ** Ultraman Leo (Superior) ** Sevens's Brother (Uncle) ** Seven's Sister (Aunt) ** Seven's Father (Grandfather) ** Seven's Mother (Grandmother) ** Mother of Ultra (Grand Aunt) ** Father of Ultra (Grand Uncle) ** Ultraman Taro (Second Cousin) ** Ultraman Ace (Second Step Cousin) Body Features Edit * Eyes: Zero can see clearly in dark environments such as outerspace. * Color Timer: A basic color timer, his possess connectors that allow him to merge his Zero Sluggers and perform Zero Twin Shoot. * Ultra Armor: Zero's skin is capable to withstand lasers. * Zero Sluggers: Two sluggers that he can use in combat, his can merge with his color timer and perform Zero Twin Shoot. * Beam Lamp: A green beam lamp on his forehead, it can fire laser beams. In Beyond form, he has three blue ones. * Protector: A protector on his chest, back, shoulders which act as armor and solar panels. Trivia * I wanted an young Ultra to act as an idol for Ultraman Blizzard, it was either Zero or Mebius, as you can see I chose Zero. Category:Furnozilla Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Fan Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:Furnozilla's Continuity